Pillow Pet Sugar Glider
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. Latvia can't get his pillow pet sugar glider unless he runs everybody's ridiculous errands. Warning this story is really repetitive and annoying.


Latvia had a big problem. He couldn't find his pillow pet sugar glider. So, Latvia decided to look for it.

Latvia looked for his pillow pet sugar glider around the beds. Latvia looked on his bed, he looked on Estonia's bed, and he looked on Lithuania's bed, but he didn't see his pillow pet sugar glider. He looked under his bed, he looked under Estonia's bed, and he looked under Lithuania's bed, but his pillow pet sugar glider wasn't there either.

He looked under the covers of his bed, he looked under the covers of Estonia's bed, and he looked under the covers of Lithuania's bed, but his pillow pet sugar glider wasn't there. Where could his pillow pet sugar glider be?

Since his pillow pet sugar glider wasn't anywhere around the beds, Latvia decided to ask everybody in the house if they have seen his pillow pet sugar glider. Maybe they would know where his pillow pet sugar glider was.

Latvia asked Estonia if he's seen his pillow pet sugar glider. "Estonia, have you seen my pillow pet sugar glider?" Latvia asked Estonia.

"I've seen your pillow pet sugar glider," said Estonia.

"Great, where is my pillow pet sugar glider?" Latvia was smiling as he asked this because he was happy Estonia knew where his pillow pet sugar glider was.

"I'm not going to tell you were your pillow pet sugar glider is," said Estonia as Latvia lost his smile.

"But, I need my pillow pet sugar glider," said Latvia.

"Then we better make a deal," said Estonia," I'll tell you where your pillow pet sugar glider is only if you can get Lithuania to give me back my laptop."

"Deal," said Latvia as he left Estonia to find Lithuania.

"Lithuania, can you give Estonia back his laptop?" Latvia asked when he found Lithuania.

"I can't give Estonia back his laptop yet," said Lithuania.

"But why?" Latvia asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for Belarus to respond to the email I sent her," said Lithuania.

"But you need to give Estonia back his laptop, for he can tell me where my pillow pet sugar glider is," said Latvia.

"Then I guess we should make a deal," said Lithuania, "I'll give Estonia back his laptop only if you can get Belarus to respond to the email I sent her."

"Deal," said Latvia as he left Lithuania to go find Belarus.

"Belarus, can you respond to Lithuania's email," asked Latvia when he found Belarus.

"No, I don't want to respond to Lithuania's email," said Belarus.

"But I need you to respond to Lithuania's email, Estonia wouldn't tell me where my pillow pet sugar glider is unless Lithuania gives him back his laptop. And Lithuania won't give Estonia back his laptop unless you respond to his email," said Latvia.

"Ha, that's your problem," said Belarus.

"Please can you respond to Lithuania's email, Belarus, I need my pillow pet sugar glider," said Latvia.

"I'll only respond to Lithuania's email if Ukraine agrees to not visit Russia this weekend," said Belarus.

"If I got Ukraine to not visit Russia this weekend, will you respond to Lithuania's email?" Latvia asked.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you," said Belarus.

"Thank you," said Latvia.

"But you have to have to get Ukraine not to visit Russia this weekend, if you want me to respond to Lithuania's email," said Belarus.

"Deal," said Latvia as he left to go find Ukraine.

"Ukraine, can you not visit Russia this weekend?" Latvia asked when he found Ukraine.

"But why would I do that?" Ukraine asked.

"Because, I need my pillow pet sugar glider, and Estonia won't tell me where it is unless Lithuania give him back his laptop. And Lithuania won't give Estonia back his laptop, unless Belarus responds to his email. But Belarus will only respond to Lithuania's email if you don't visit Russia this weekend," said Latvia.

"Goodness, that's a lot of running around. But I'm sorry Latvia I can't cancel my visit with Russia," said Ukraine.

"Please, Ukraine, I need my pillow pet sugar glider!" Latvia really need his pillow pet sugar glider.

"But if France was giving me a massage on the weekend for my back pain, I would have to cancel my weekend visit with Russia," said Ukraine.

"If I got France to give you a massage this weekend will to cancel your weekend trip with Russia?" Latvia asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful deal, my back is really hurting me," said Ukraine.

"Deal," said Latvia as he left Ukraine to go find France.

"France will you give Ukraine a massage this weekend?" Latvia asked France when he found him.

"I do love giving massages, but I can't this weekend. I will be busy staking out England's house… Looking for 'dirt'," said France.

"But I need you to give Ukraine a massage this weekend. Ukraine won't cancel her weekend visit with Russia unless she gets a massage. And Belarus won't respond to Lithuania's email unless Ukraine cancels her weekend visit with Russia. And Lithuania wouldn't give Estonia back his laptop unless Belarus responds to his email. And Estonia won't tell me where my pillow pet sugar glider is unless Lithuania gives him back his laptop," said Latvia.

"I'm sorry Latvia, I can't give Ukraine a massage this weekend, because I have plans find some 'dirt' on England," said France.

"If I found some dirt on England will you give Ukraine a massage this weekend?" Latvia asked.

"If its good 'dirt' you have yourself a deal," said France.

"Deal," said Latvia as he went to find America to get some dirt on England.

"America, I need you to tell me some dirt on England," said Latvia when he found America.

"Ha, ha, ha, why do you need dirt on England?" America asked with food in his mouth.

"Because I need my pillow pet sugar glider, and Estonia won't tell me where it is unless Lithuania gives him back his laptop. But Lithuania won't give him back his laptop unless Belarus responds to his email. And Belarus won't respond to his email, unless Ukraine cancels her weekend visit with Russia. But Ukraine won't cancel her weekend trip with Russia unless France gives her a massage. And France won't give Ukraine a massage unless you tell me some dirt on England," whined Latvia intensely.

"Ha, ha, ha, I would have just given you some dirt on England, but since everybody else is making you run around, I'm going to make you run around too," said America.

"Ummm…ok," said Latvia.

"Yeah, I'm only going to give you some dirt on England if you can get Japan to give me a cape for my hero cosplay," said America.

"Deal." said Latvia as he left America to go find Japan.

"Japan can you give America a cape for his hero cosplay?" Latvia asked Japan.

"Why is America doing a hero cosplay?" Japan asked.

"I don't know. But I need you to give America a cape for his hero cosplay, for he can tell me some dirt on England. And France to give Ukraine a massage, for Ukraine to cancel her weekend visit with Russia. And Belarus to respond to Lithuania's email, for Estonia can get back his laptop. Then Estonia will tell me where my pillow pet sugar glider is," said Latvia.

"I don't make capes," said Japan, "I make videogames, and smaller and better cars for the environment."

"But America needs a cape," said Latvia.

"Why don't you go ask Liechtenstein to make the cape for you?" Japan said.

"That's a good idea," said Latvia as he left Japan to go find Liechtenstein.

"Liechtenstein, can you make me a cape Japan said you could do it," said Latvia when he found Liechtenstein.

"Why do you need a cape?" asked Liechtenstein.

"Because I need my pillow pet sugar glider and Estonia won't tell me where it is unless Lithuania gives him back his laptop. But Lithuania, won't give Estonia back his laptop, unless Belarus responds to his email. Belarus won't respond to his email unless Ukraine cancels her weekend visit with Russia. Ukraine won't cancel her weekend trip with Russia unless France gives her a massage. France won't give Ukraine a massage unless he gets some dirt on England. And America won't tell me some dirt on England unless he gets a cape for his hero cosplay," said Latvia.

"I'll be happy to make you a cape Latvia, but I have to ask Switzerland if he wants to have lunch with me before I get started," said Liechtenstein.

"If I go ask Switzerland if he wants to have lunch with you will you get started on the cape now?" Latvia asked.

"You have yourself a deal," said Liechtenstein as she started making America's cape.

"Thank you," said Latvia as he left Liechtenstein to go find Switzerland.

"Switzerland, are you going to have lunch with Liechtenstein?" Latvia asked.

"Yes," said Switzerland.

"Ok, I'll go tell Liechtenstein," said Latvia.

"Wait," said Switzerland stopping Latvia before he left the room, "Why are you asking this?"

"For Liechtenstein can get started on America's cape sooner. That way America can give me some dirt on England, and France can give Ukraine a massage. Then Ukraine can cancel her weekend trip with Russia, and Belarus can respond to Lithuania's email. Then Lithuania can give back Estonia his laptop and Estonia can tell me where my pillow pet sugar glider is," said Latvia.

"But your pillow pet sugar glider is on your back," said Switzerland.

Latvia put his hands to his back and sure enough his pillow pet sugar glider was stuck in plain sight for everybody to notice it.

"ESTONIA!" Latvia screamed out in anger.

**A/N **

**Well this was annoying. Thank you, Ash for editing. **

**E/N**

**Lithuania needs to face reality, Belarus is never going to answer your damn E-mail, hoser. P.S. BOLD PRINT! LOOK AT IT!**


End file.
